Shocking Day
by RobertB
Summary: Joe Miller wakes up in DEO custody and is being made to join whether he wants to or not.


I don't own DC or any of it's characters from its stories and this is non-canon, (although I would like it to be) and this completely non profit written work of me. This story primarily focus on Joe Miller a character from Dial H.

Note: This in an AU where many of the Gen 13 characters live in the same universe as the DCU. The kids of Gen 13 have grown up and moved on after the death of Grunge (in Ordinary Heroes), Caitlin finally became a doctor and is now working for the D.E.O. Roxy owns a bar in Gotham, Sarah is social activist as well as a model and Bobby is travelling the world helping people whenever he can. I'm new to writing so can you comment. I welcome critics so long as they give an example of what they didn't like and then give a tip for improvement. If all you do is say 'this sucks' or 'you have no talent' please don't be negative because those kind of comments are not going to help me as a writer.

* * *

><p><strong>Awakening<strong>

**March 21, 2:08 am in undisclosed location**

Joe awoke wearing a medical gown in a large room surrounded by men with nametags that identified them as government officials peering curiously at him, guards with nightsticks standing stoically by the only door, and a man wearing the white coat of a doctor or scientist leaning over him. He was in utter shock as a scientist put blinding light into his eyes.

"How are you doing, Mr. Miller? My name is Dr. Caitlin Fairchild. I am here on the behalf of the government and the people you work for. At this point you must be wondering why you can't talk or properly move. I know this must be difficult for you."

Joe reached towards Dr. Fairchild but his heavy limb resisted what his mind had order it to do, and pain jangled in the nerves of his fingertips. Joe gave up trying, finding the strange doctor's words that he can't move confirmed, but his motion left a headache pounding in his temple. Joe let out a small groan, but the doctor continued to explain on her findings to Joe.

"You see, as a result of the Dial, your body has become completely feminized." Joe took notice of the doctor's last word, peering curiously through his eyelashes at her. This sounded important. "I've used the remains the data that you didn't destroy during the fight with Ms. Chase. And from what I can tell, there is no way to reverse your condition." Her words were apologetic, but Joe still didn't know what she seems to pity him for. "Non scientific, at least." That was when a tall figure came into view. Joe could tell the guy was definitely serious, the way he holds himself making Joe imagine he was the devil himself, he wore a normal suit and tie and held a cigar in his hand. But the thing that really scared Joe was his skull for a head. It was unlike anything he'd seem in his life.

"I'm the Director of the D.E.O. From the way I see it, boy, you are now property of the United States government. You have just been drafted as an agent of D.E.O. You are now working for the United States government."

Joe wanted to tell the Director to "Shove it!", but at that point, Joe began to lose focus. His vision began to blur, and his body began to weaken under the stress.

"You're going to be the next Superman or should I say Superwoman. Can you imagine?" The Dicertor said with a jovial tone. He'd come to like the doctor and the first kind face he saw when he woke up, but her words continue to confuse him, and he didn't like the fact that she seems to be on Director's You're-My-Property's side.

As Joe eyes slowly closed she continued hearing the Director's speech.

"You are now going to be working for D.E.O. as and agent. What is the D.E.O. you ask? The D.E.O. job is to monitor those with extranormal superpowers and to prevent any threat to the general public. We see you as an asset. You have plenty of power and you're completely off the grid. No one would miss you if simply disappeared, you can be replaced by another bimbo. Can you- oh. Yes, you may sleep now. You have a big future ahead of you. " Mister Bones's words faded.

And with that Joe's world went black.

A moment later, his body was moved to a holding facility where a team of scientists would monitor him.

* * *

><p><strong>March 23, 8:46 am<strong>

Due to The combination of drugs, plus his already weaken state, he slept quite soundly. When he dozed, Sam wondered back over what the pair had told him… how many days had it been? He had no idea, but what they said… feminized? Superwoman? It can't be!

When Joe finally began to stir on his cot, finding no pain like that awful time before, the metal door creaked open and he watched as a scientist entered his room. The bald, paunchy man in a white coat didn't greet him as he moved to check Joe's vital signs. When he finally left, Joe slowly started to shake out of his slumber. Finding himself ravenous, Joe tore into a stack of sandwiches that the paunchy doctor had left for him. Joe ate them all in minutes, watching as light began to filter through a window on the wall across from his bed—the humming lights above him have been turned off for the day—but Joe is startled as the sunlight now bathing the wall burns his eyes.

Pain spiked into his brain, through his eyes, and he turned his head to avoid the light—it was a worse feeling than a hangover, because he knew he hadn't been drinking to earn this light sensitivity; it was an unknown pain that scared him. Without thinking he instantly turned he head over onto his side, trying to avoid the light. At last, he became self-aware. Finally opening his eyes to the world, he felt the warm softness of his new-found self. His body ached with pain. He began to notice the smooth, softness of his chin as it brushed against his shoulder, and how everything felt out of place. Laying on his stomach, he was cushioned in places where there was no pillow. He touched his face, and felt a strange roundness to his chin. Joe feared his tactile findings more than he feared the lancing light, and he turned his head. That's when he saw the mirror across the room.

He couldn't believe the sight. He had to get closer. He moved regardless of the throbbing pain of unwilling muscles, and cautiously moved towards the mirror. Joe couldn't help but stare at himself with horror. His visitors' words now made sense.

Achingly, Joe noticed that the face in the mirror wasn't completely alien to him. She looked so much more like his mother than Joe ever did. She had his mother's blue eyes, Joe's eyes, but larger and softer with heavier eyelashes. Her nose was smaller, and her mouth was a little puffier with a tint of redness to them. Her long blond hair was the same length as he last saw it, to his chin with bangs he tucks behind his ears, but on the woman's head it is glossy. Sam touches it, and the woman in the mirror moves to touch it. It was soft and silky. It was the same face he had seen for the last two months.

Her body was a complete knockout in comparison to Joe's large lumbering one. Her hips were wider and a glance over his shoulder showed him his backside was much more rounded as well, even in unflattering white flannel pants. He noticed has alot of freckles on her body as well. But his breasts were an obvious change. They were still huge, E-Cup to be exact. Maybe that was just the lack of a supporting garment. His feet and hands had become smaller as well, delicate with visible white hues of nail at the tips. He took a breath; He slipped a hand up the front of her white shirt, and touched the breasts curving there. It was a big step for her, to feel that this was real. His skin was clear and unblemished. Then he moved his hand down her flat stomach, and past the elastic band of her pants, and was horrified to find what was, of course, missing.

That was when it all sank in. "Oh god, oh dear God no!" Joe began to weep, full of emotions. He smashed the mirror, barely feeling a thing as glass flew around him. Raising himself on his toes to better step around the reflective shards of glass, he returned to his bed and curled into a ball, not knowing how to deal with this.

Everyone his of memories told him that he was Joe Miller, but now his body told him differently, he was still female. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare.

Umm…excuse me.," a woman said from the doorway of the room.

"Gahh!" Joe yelped in surprise. He shot out of his curled position, since now with an audience it made him feel vulnerable. His heart was racing faster and faster he didn't even notice anyone in the room.

"Are you okay?" the woman asked her eyebrows arched inquisitively. She tucks a lock of blond hair behind her ear.

"I-I-I think so, just some cramps." Joe responded confusedly as doctor approached him and began checking his body. Joe was surprised that the older woman had gone undetected by him.

"I should get the others in here." the woman said. Then she pushed her pager on her waist. It took a few moments before anyone responded to her called. Soon other scientist entered along with Dr. Fairchild.

* * *

><p><strong>March 23, 11:15 am<strong>

After they were done, Dr. Fairchild walked back into the room holding a holographic projector.

Fairchild had icy green eyes and wore her green hair in a bun. She had a large almost body builder frame, something that had gone unnoticed by him before. She then pushed a button on the projector and a holographic image appeared next to him. It was a picture of the man he remembered himself to be, at the last time he had been at his last examination. "This is you, last year, before the Dial changed you into a woman," Fairchild explained.

The image then shifted, changing the physical shape, developing curves and breasts. Joe couldn't help but notice the image of his penis shrinking, so he hadn't been listening, Dr. Fairchild had just said that he no longer had a prostate. "And this is you today." Dr. Fairchild altered the image to zoom in on his pelvic area, highlighting something new. "You know what this is, don't you?"

She wouldn't let up on her icy gaze until he nodded. After that, she zoomed the image in even further. It was blurry, but obviously still growing. "A uterus. That's where the cramps you had come from." She let out a yawn and continued. "Let's see here, you have developed ovaries, fallopian tubes, and it appears that your estrogen levels are at a normal level for a twenty to twenty-five year old woman."

"Besides the gender bending side effects, the Dial did give you some amazing powers. From Ms. Chase personal notes, you demonstrated superhuman strength, and agility, regeneration, electricity control and possibly flight."

"That's good I guess." His fluttery female heart gave another thump. He didn't want this. His life before all this was a simple one. He had a nice construction job, good friends, and a great little girlfriend Amy. Messing with the Dial ruined all that. All of the power, the recognition that he that could save the lives of thousands of lives in battle. But at what cost to him. He could do amazing things on the field of battle, but as far as he knew he was just cattle to the government. Maybe his fate isn't so bad, he thought if he still got to save lives. He could rationalize it now and cope with a female body, it could do things his old one couldn't. "At least I get to be a good solider." Joe said under his breath. The female chirp of his voice made it more audible than he'd intended, and he glanced over to realize his words weren't said just to himself.

Caitlin put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him. "Hey now, buck up. You're a smart guy. Whatever you do now, it's still your choice. Mr. Mill—Joe you are still the same person you've always been, it doesn't matter what gender you are."

Joe let out a sigh. This was not easy for him. So he said. "Thanks Dr. Fairchild." He said sarcastically trying to get her off his case. "How could she possibly understand? She was a woman, and always had been. While he had only been one for two months." He thought. Even the thought of considering himself a woman scared him.

"Call me Caitlin." She grinned, oblivious to his thoughts of her.

"Okay, Caitlin."

"Joe, have you been having a back ache?"

"Yeah, it feels like a knife in my spine, is that left over from the change?"

"No, I'll explain in a minute. What about a pain centralized to you abdomen, right below your naval? It comes and goes? Maybe accompanying nausea?"

"Yeah…" Joe said slowly. He wanted the woman to get to her point, and the symptoms explained. He felt like he was dying, and a cold sweat had broken out across his forehead.

"Now let's talk about that feminine hygiene." Dr. Fairchild said with an air of subtly

* * *

><p><strong>March 23, 11:09 pm<strong>

Dr. Fairchild sighed as she entered inside the Director's office. She had just finished giving a long lecture and final screening to the young scientist. This was her first day as the new chief medical officer for this organization, and she was already tried as hell. She noticed the Director was looking over Miller's file.

"Don't you sleep, sir?"

"How is Ms. Miller?" Director Bones ignoring her question, asked with a surprising amount of concern. The doctor was fairly new to the D.E.O. and just met the Director a few days ago. Caitlin quickly got the impression that Director Bones didn't even see Miller as a person. But more as an asset to the agency, so this must be concern that his prime specimen was doing, as well as the money that it was costing the organization to keep this project under wraps. And she didn't like that one bit.

"As of right, now she's doing fine. Physically, she is a fully developed woman. It seems that Ms. Miller's DNA has been converted, and her 'Y' chromosome replaced with an 'X', among other alterations that changed the composition of her muscle cells and organs to make them stronger. Dr. Glenn has designed a suit to help her better absorb the energy she needs for the next couple of days, since her metabolism is so enhanced, otherwise she'll quickly become malnourished. As for the physically, we've put her through one test so far. She has already shown the ability to lift at least twenty-five hundred pounds." The doctor was tiredly rattling off a list of things she has already put in a report. What she really wanted to do is to go to sleep. After seeing the anguish on that girl's face has taken the doctor's amazement for the science out of this project.

"And mentally?" the Bones asked. He leans back in his chair, tapping fingers on his desk, light glints off his medals and the stars on his shoulder. "Mentally I imagine she's going to have a lot of trouble adjusting to the gender change. Honestly, I feel bad for her."

"Okay I see you're point; so how do we make a bad situation better?"

The doctor shrugs, not buying the Director's concern. "Right now I see her just going through the motions. All she is doing is what we tell her. Right now I see her just going through the motions. All she is doing is what we tell her. But you should be pleased to hear that I heard her say she's looking forward to being a agent and using her abilities for a cause."

The Director started nodding enthusiastically after her mention of Miller's eagerness.

"I suggest set her up with a therapist and support group. She needs to know that we're on her side." Dr. Fairchild knew he'd do anything to make his prime specimen happy.

But he kept his cool and said, "I'll see if I can make some calls and get back to you."

She turned to walk out the room and then she gained a big a smile on her face, turned back around and said. "We should contact her parents."

"We should do what? Doctor, are you out of your mind, D.E.O. is a federal organization. We can't just let anybody in here!" Bones said shouted, his cigar flying from his mouth.

"I know that sir, but we can't let this girl go insane at the risk of everyone here." She swallowed heavily, surprised at her own boldness. Talking to a Bones in such a way? But she continues, trying to shift to a placating and pleading tone, this is for Joe. "Think of it this way, what if Joe loses it? Think of the power she could unleash on us. The only ones who would be strong enough to stop her are the Supers she's being made to regulate!"

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll see what I can do." The Director said quickly trying to get the Doctor to settle down.

"Thank you Director Bones, that's all I ask for." She said as she turned and walked out of the room. Knowing that she was getting what she wanted, she had a big smile on her face that lasted the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p><strong>March 27, 10:23 am<strong>

Joe was sitting in the training center, and had been a couple of minutes since he started working out. While it had been a few months since he was starting to get used to his new feminine form. But Joe couldn't help but thinking about what the doctor told him about his breast,"They only feel heavy because you're never had a pair of your own." That's when he spotted a figure walking in to center with Dr. Fairchild stepped in behind her. She was the most beautiful woman Joe had ever seen. She had black hair, sultry lips, pale dark eyes, a nice complexion, and a almost godlike physic.

"Oh good you noticed Sarah. Sarah this is Joe. She's going to be your trainer for the you're work as an agent." said as Caitlin noticed him starting at the woman.

"Hello I'm Sarah, Sarah Rainmaker. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Caitlin here has told me wonderful things about you."

"Oh really like what?

"She said that you were beautiful. And just my type." Sarah said as Caitlin and Joe both blush.

"Sarah! I did not say that!" Caitlin yelled in embarrassment.

"Well you said it with your body language."

"What does that even mean!"

"It means that while your words said, she's a perfect person to train. Your body was definitively sending some _she's totally be perfect for you to train in a sexual way._"

"Oh will you behave." Caitlin said

"Can't help being me. You should let go of that up tight nature of yours."

"I do that everytime I party with you and Roxy, and it usually leaves me with a headache the next morning."

"Well maybe you should learn to hold your li-"

"Um...Guys can we get to me?" Joe said interrupting.

"Oh right. Sorry old habits amongst friends." Caitlin said apologetically. She reached into her bag, and took out a large package.

Joe looked perplexed as Caitlin handed him a package. "What's this?" He asked as he examined the packet.

"It's you're new life silly."

Joe look through the packet, it contained all of his school records, right back to the beginning with only a few alterations. He read through them, and saw that all references to Joe Miller had been replaced by the Joanna Miller. He continued and noted that they were even some pictures of him as a little girl, and some as a teenager. There was a birth certificate, and even some documents that had him graduating from Gotham North Academy. For Joe that was the weird part, seeing as he didn't even graduate from High School. Before all this he was struggling to find a job with his new body. and was force to become a stripper calling himself "Shocking Suzi".

The packet also contained a large sum of money, around ten thousand dollars. That was enough to start his life over. It also had some a small wardrobe, mainly business suits most likely his uniform for his D.E.O. work. He also found a picture of a woman that was unfimiliar to Joe.

"Who's this?" asked Joe as he took the photo out of the packet.

"Oh that's Gary." Sarah answered

"Gary was another man that was transformed into a woman. But unlike you, he had committed the cardinal sin of anyone who has ever taken part in a body transformation spell. He got himself pregnant."

"How could he been so stupid?" Joe thought to himself

"So one night the young psychologist decides to do a little transformation spell on himself. He gets himself all sexy'd up and headed for the nearest bar to see what sex was like from a woman's perspective. He'd met this nice good looking guy, they got talking and one thing led to another. Of course, being a guy he didn't thing of birth control. He was a man, he thought that the spell would wear off in a few days. It didn't, this is what happens when you don't read the fine print. The spell became permanent once he got himself pregnant. In the end that moment of carelessness had cost him dearly. Now found himself pregnant. Luckily the D.E.O. stepped in and created a new identity for poor Gary. He now goes by Gwen and is married with another little bundle of joy on the way."

"So it this a costinary story or should I be happy for Gary um I mean Gwen?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." Gwen answered as she stood in the doorway.

"Hi there Joanna, I'm your new psychologist."


End file.
